1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sectional target board of a dartboard, wherein a plurality of target plates is respectively fitted in a plurality of receiving spaces of a grid frame, and soft target blocks fitted in the target plates are able to be separately replaced after becoming worn.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional dartboard generally comprises an integrally formed target board (70), a metal grid (71) having a different score sectors and being mounted on a front end of the target board (70), and an outer metal ring (72) enclosing the target board (70) therein. In the game of darts, certain score sectors are frequently targeted by players which leads to above-average wear of those score sectors and below-average wear of other score sectors. Thus, after long-term use of the target board (70) a large amount of small pits are formed on surfaces of these sectors, which prevents darts from sticking well on these sectors again. Thus, these sectors are no longer useful and because the target board (70) is integrally formed, the whole target board (70) has to be discarded.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved sectional target board of a dartboard to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the invention is to provide a sectional target board of a dartboard, which comprises a grid frame having a plurality of receiving spaces for different score sectors, a plurality of target plates respectively fitted in the plurality of receiving spaces of the grid frame, a grid fixed on a front end of the grid frame, an outer ring enclosing the grid frame, a rear board securely mounted at rear ends of the grid frame and the outer ring, and an electric circuit board mounted on a rear end of the rear board. Wherein the grid has a plurality of ribs which are each formed with a C-shaped cross section and defined with a ring recess to receive the front end of the grid frame fitted therein. When the soft target blocks of the dartboard are hit frequently by darts and so become worn, the grid can be easily detached from the grid frame to free the target plates from the grid frame, and thus the soft target blocks can be easily replaced, whereafter the grid can be reassembled on the grid frame. In such a way, the soft target blocks which are not hit by darts so frequently are saved, and the cost of the dartboard is economical.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.